


Her heart beats with red wine

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the sinking feeling of heavy weightlessness that she took solace in so long ago; and tonight she found it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her heart beats with red wine

**Author's Note:**

> Why I cant write longer stories we just don't know

Wine dripped slowly onto her skirt, staining and settling into her person, bright eyes drooped half lidded in her stupor. The soft darkness wrapped itself around her, cloaking her in void, a feeling that drew close to her heart and lungs. She sat on the tiled floor, head tipped back for another swig; swallowing her worries while bringing them stark to the surface. 

Time moved slow around her as she bowed her head again and sighed. Alone and hopeless, the life of her was leached away with every drink, her disappointment only shown in the small frown line across her cheek. 

She knew this place well, knew the stains and the speckles of the floor and the overly sweet smell of the wine, she knew the sinking feeling of heavy weightlessness that she took solace in so long ago; and tonight she found it again.

Her heart dropped in shame, but there was no one there to stop her anymore.


End file.
